wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wenus w futrze/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze — Nienawidzę tej Florencji, gdzie byłeś tak nieszczęśliwy — rzekła do mnie, gdy jej przyszedłem powiedzieć dobranoc. — Chcę odjechać jak najprędzej, jutro, już... Bądź tak dobry i napisz dla mnie kilka listów, a ja w tym czasie pojadę do miasta i złożę znajomym pożegnalne wizyty. Zgadzasz się? — Oczywiście, moja kochana, dobra, piękna pani. Zapukała rano do moich drzwi i zapytała czy dobrze spałem. Jest nadzwyczaj uprzejma. Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że może być tak dobra i łagodna. Upłynęły już cztery godziny od wyjścia Wandy. Dawno pokończyłem swoje listy. Teraz siedzę na werandzie i patrząc na ulicę czekam, czy w oddali nie pojawi się jej pojazd. Tęskno mi trochę bez niej, jestem niespokojny, choć przecież, na Boga, nie mam żadnego powodu do wątpliwości lub obaw. Leżą one jednak na dnie mego serca i widocznie nigdy się ich już nie pozbędę. Może powodują je cierpienia minionych dni, rzucające cień na moją duszę? Wreszcie przychodzi ona, promieniejąca szczęściem i zadowoleniem. — Czy wszystko jest podług twego życzenia? — zapytałem, całując czule jej rękę. — Tak, moje serce — odpowiada — dziś w nocy wyjeżdżamy, pomóż mi się tylko spakować. Przed wieczorem prosi mnie, abym pojechał na pocztę i wysłał jej listy. Biorę więc jej pojazd i wracam za godzinę. — Pani pytała się o pana — mówi ze śmiechem Murzynka, gdy wstępuję na szerokie, marmurowe schody. — Był ktoś? — Nikt — odpowiada i siada, jak czarny kot, poniżej schodów. Idę powoli na górę, aż staję przed drzwiami jej sypialni. Dlaczego bije mi serce? Jestem przecież tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Otwierając cicho drzwi, odsuwam portierę. Wanda leży na otomanie, lecz nie zauważa mojej obecności. Jakże jest piękna w sukni ze srebrnoszarego jedwabiu, która uwydatnia zdradziecko wspaniałe linie jej ciała, odsłania jej cudowne piersi i piękne ramiona. Jej rozpuszczone włosy przeplecione są czarną aksamitną wstążką. Na kominku płonie potężny ogień, wisząca lampa rzuca czerwone światło, cały pokój tonie, zda się, we krwi. — Wando! — odzywam się wreszcie. — Sewerynie! — odpowiada radośnie — oczekiwałam cię niecierpliwie. Zerwała się i objęła mnie ramionami. Następnie usiadła znowu na poduszkach i chciała mnie do siebie przyciągnąć, zsunąłem się jednak łagodnie do jej nóg i położyłem głowę na jej łonie. — Czy wiesz, że dziś jestem szczególnie zakochana w tobie? — szepce i odgarnąwszy mi z czoła włosy, całuje moje oczy. — O, jak piękne są twoje oczy! Podobały mi się zawsze najbardziej, lecz dziś upajają mnie bezgranicznie. A ty, ty jesteś taki zimny, postępujesz ze mną jak z kawałkiem drewna. Ale czekaj, chcę żebyś i ty poczuł się zakochany! — mówiąc to zawisła znowu czule na moich ustach. — Nie podobam ci się już, muszę znowu być dla ciebie okrutna, dziś jestem dla ciebie zanadto dobra; wiesz co głuptasku, będę cię trochę bić batem... — Ależ dziecko! — Ja tak chcę. — Wando! — Zbliż się i daj związać — mówiła dalej, skacząc swawolnie po pokoju — chcę cię widzieć prawdziwie zakochanym, rozumiesz? Oto są sznury. Czy będę mogła to uczynić? Zaczęła mi krępować nogi, potem związała silnie na plecach moje ręce, wreszcie ściągnęła mi ramiona, jak jakiemuś zbrodniarzowi. — Tak — rzekła wesoło — czy możesz się jeszcze poruszyć? — Nie. — Dobrze. Teraz zrobiła z mocnego sznura pętlicę, zarzuciła mi ją na głowę, zsunęła aż na biodra, następnie ściągnęła ją silnie i przywiązała mnie do filara. W tej chwili przejęły mnie dreszcze. — Doznaję uczucia, jak gdybym miał być stracony — rzekłem z cicha. — Powinieneś być dziś tylko porządnie obity! — zawołała Wanda. — Ubierz się jednak w futerko — powiedziałem — proszę cię o to. — Tej przyjemności ci nie odmówię — odpowiedziała, po czym przyniosła swoje okrycie i włożyła je z uśmiechem. Następnie ze złożonymi na piersiach rękami stanęła przede mną i przypatrywała mi się półprzymkniętymi oczyma. — Czy znasz opowieść o wole Dionizjusza? — zapytała. — Przypominam sobie bardzo niejasno. Cóż to za historia? — Pewien dworzanin wymyślił dla tyrana syrakuzańskiego Dionizjusza nowe narzędzie męki, a mianowicie żelaznego wołu, w którym skazanego na śmierć można było zamykać i umieszczać w ogniu. Gdy tylko żelazny potrzask zaczynałby się żarzyć, krzyk skazańca miał rozbrzmiewać tak, jak ryk prawdziwego wołu. Dionizujsz przyjął wynalazek łaskawie i rozkazał, aby dla wypróbowania dzieła zamknąć w żelaznym wole najpierw samego wynalazcę. — Historia bardzo pouczająca. — Ty byłeś tym, który mi pierwszy wszczepił egoizm, dumę i okrucieństwo, ty więc powinienieś być pierwszą ofiarą swojego dzieła. Rzeczywiście, znajduję w tym wielką przyjemność, kiedy mogę posiadać w swej mocy człowieka myślącego i czującego tak samo jak ja, kiedy mogę męczyć i poniżać mężczyznę, który jest silniejszy ode mnie duchem i ciałem, a już szczególną rozkosz odczuwam, gdy dręczę mężczyznę, który mnie kocha. Ale — dodała — czy kochasz mnie jeszcze? — Aż do szaleństwa! — zawołałem. — Tym lepiej — odparła — o tyle więcej będziesz miał rozkoszy z tego, co teraz chcę z tobą uczynić. — Cóż uczynisz? — zapytałem. — Nie rozumiem cię wcale, twoje oczy błyszczą prawdziwym okrucieństwem, a ty jesteś szczególnie piękna, prawdziwa „Wenus w futrze”. Wanda, nie odpowiadając, wsparła ramiona na moim karku i pocałowała mnie. W tej chwili opanowała mnie znowu szalona namiętność. — No, a gdzie jest bat? — zapytałem. Roześmiała się i odstąpiła dwa kroki. — Chcesz więc koniecznie dostać batem? — zawołała, odrzucając przy tym dumnie w tył głowę. — Tak... Wówczas oblicze Wandy zmieniło się zupełnie. Wydało mi się gniewem oszpecone, przez moment było dla mnie nieomal wstrętne. — A więc bij go pan! — zawołała głośno. W tej samej chwili, zza firanki spływającej nad jej łóżkiem, wysunęła się czarna, kędzierzawa głowa pięknego Greka. Struchlałem. Sytuacja była okropna, choć zarazem poniekąd komiczna. Byłbym się może nawet roześmiał, gdyby położenie, w którym się znalazłem, nie było dla mnie równocześnie tak rozpaczliwie smutne, tak strasznie hańbiące. Sytuacja ta przerastała nawet moją wyobraźnię. Poczułem mróz w całym ciele, gdy mój rywal ukazał się w butach do jazdy konnej, wąskich, białych spodniach i obcisłym surducie. Krew zastygła w mych żyłach, kiedy spojrzałem na jego atletyczną sylwetkę. — Pani jest rzeczywiście okrutna — rzekł, zwracając się do Wandy. — Tylko żądna rozkoszy — odparła z dziką radością i dodała: — Rozkoszą może być samo istnienie. Kto doznaje rozkoszy, temu ciężko rozstawać się z życiem, kto cierpi, ten wita śmierć jak przyjaciela. Kto chce doznawać rozkoszy, musi brać życie wesoło, nie wolno mu, jak powiadali starożytni, ani niczego się obawiać, ani cieszyć szczęściem innych; jemu nie wolno mieć litości, on musi innych przywiązać do swego wozu, zaprząc do swego jarzma, jak zwierzęta. Ludzie, mogący rozkoszować się tak jak ten tutaj, tym właśnie, że się ich czyni niewolnikami, czują przyjemność, gdy usługują innym. Nie myślą, czy im się przy tym dobrze powodzi, czy też giną pod ciężarem. Jednak ja muszę ciągle pamiętać, że gdyby oni mieli mnie w swych rękach, tak jak ja — ich, to uczyniliby mi to samo i musiałabym płacić za ich rozkosze swoim popodoba — odpowiedziała. — Bestie! — krzyknąłem oburzony. Grek wlepił we mnie swe zimne, tygrysie oczy i spróbował bata. Kiedy wymachiwał nim w powietrzu, jego muskuły nabrzmiewały tak, że wydawał mi się olbrzymem. Ja zaś byłem związany jak Marsjasz i musiałem patrzeć, jak Apollo szykuje się, by obedrzeć mnie ze skóry. Wzrok mój błądził wkoło, po całym pokoju; zatrzymał się wreszcie na dywanie, którego wzór przedstawiał Samsona u nóg Dalili, oślepionego przez Filistynów. W tej chwili wydawał mi się ten obraz symbolem wiecznej miłości mężczyzny do kobiety. — Każdy z nas jest w końcu Samsonem — myślałem — i może doznawać od kobiety, którą kocha, rozkoszy lub cierpień, także wtedy, gdy nosi ona sukienny żakiecik, czy też futro sobolowe. — Teraz proszę się przypatrywać tresurze — zawołał Grek, szczerząc zęby; oblicze jego przybrało wyraz krwiożerczy. I począł bić mnie tak strasznie, tak nielitościwie, że pod każdym uderzeniem drżałem z bólu na całym ciele, a łzy płynęły mi po policzkach. Wanda leżała na otomanie w swoim futerku i podparłszy się na łokciu patrzyła z okrutną ciekawością, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło. Uczucie, że jestem dręczony przez ubóstwianą kobietę i szczęśliwego rywala, napełniało mnie nieopisanym wstydem i rozpaczą. Najhaniebniejsze było to, że ja w swym opłakanym położeniu, pod batem Apolla i przy okrutnym śmiechu mojej Wenus, odnajdywałem z początku jakiś fantastyczny, nadzmysłowy wdzięk. Lecz Apollo swym batem wypędził ze mnie poezję. W końcu, w bezradnej wściekłości, zacisnąłem zęby i przeklinałem siebie, swoją lubieżną fantazję, kobietę i miłość!... Teraz widziałem z przerażającą jasnością, że ślepa namiętność i lubieżność może doprowadzić mężczyznę, schwyconego w sieć kobiety przewrotnej, do nędzy, niewolnictwa, a nawet do śmierci. Zdawało mi się, że zostałem obudzony ze snu. Już mi krew tryskała pod jego batem, już skurczyłem się jak ślimak, którego stratowano, on jednak ciągle bił bez litości, a ona śmiała się okrutnie. Wreszcie zamknęła spakowane kufry, zarzuciła podróżny płaszcz i śmiała się jeszcze wtedy, gdy wsparta na jego ramieniu przestępowała schody i siadała do powozu. Przez chwilę było cicho. Wsłuchiwałem się w tę ciszę, zdyszany. Teraz trzasnął ktoś z bata, konie ruszyły, jakiś czas słychać było turkot powozu i cisza nastąpiła zupełna... Przez moment myślałem nad wypełnieniem zemsty, chciałem go zabić. Byłem jednak związany nieszczęsnym kontraktem, nie pozostawało więc nic innego, jak tylko zacisnąć zęby i ... dotrzymać słowa. Pierwszym uczuciem po tej okrutnej katastrofie mojego życia była tęsknota do trudów, niebezpieczeństw i awanturniczych doświadczeń. Chciałem zostać żołnierzem i udać się do Azji lub Algieru, lecz mój stary ojciec, który zachorował, wezwał mnie do siebie. Powróciłem więc spokojnie do ojczyzny i przez dwa lata dzieliłem troski mojego ojca, pomagałem mu prowadzić gospodarstwo i uczyłem się tego, czego dotąd nie umiałem: pracować i wypełniać swe obowiązki. Niedługo ojciec umarł, a ja zostałem dziedzicem. Żyję jednak według jego życzenia, rozsądnie, jak gdyby on sam czuwał nade mną i jakby jego mądre oczy patrzyły na mój każdy krok. Pewnego dnia nadeszła paczka i list. Poznałem pismo Wandy. Nadzwyczaj wzruszony otworzyłem i czytałem: „Mój Panie! Teraz, kiedy od owej nocy we Florencji upłynęły już trzy lata, mogę się Panu przyznać, że go kochałam bardzo. Pan jednak sam przygłuszył moje uczucia swoim szaleńczym oddaniem i swoją ślepą namiętnością. W chwili, gdy tylko Pan został moim niewolnikiem, odczułam, że nie może Pan zostać moim mężem, pochlebiało mi jednak to, że urzeczywistniam Pański ideał i sądziłam, że zabawię się sama, a Pana uzdrowię. Znalazłam mężczyznę silnego, jakiego pragnęłam i z którym byłam tak szczęśliwa, jak tylko można najbardziej na tej komicznej kuli ziemskiej. Lecz szczęście moje, jak każde szczęście ludzkie, trwało krótko. Przed rokiem bowiem on został zabity w pojedynku, a ja od tego czasu żyję w Paryżu jako Aspazja. A Pan? I w Pańskim życiu nie brak zapewne blasków słonecznych... jeżeli tylko utracił pan manię poddawania się pod cudze panowanie i jeżeli wystąpiły silniej te Pańskie przymioty, które z początku tak bardzo mnie pociągały: jasność myśli, dobroć serca, a przede wszystkim — nadziemska odwaga. Mam nadzieję, że pod wpływem mego bata został Pan uzdrowiony, gdyż kuracja była okrutna i radykalna. Na pamiątkę owych chwil i kobiety, która Pana kochała namiętnie, posyłam mu obraz biednego malarza. «Wenus w futrze.»” Musiałem się uśmiechnąć, a kiedy zatopiłem się w myślach, stanęła nagle przede mną kobieta w jedwabnym paltociku obszytym gronostajem i z batem w ręku. I zaśmiałem się znowu z kobiety, którą tak szalenie kochałem, z futerka, którym się tak bardzo zachwycałem, z bata. I uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie swych cierpień, i powiedziałem sobie: kuracja była okrutna, ale radykalna; jestem zupełnie uzdrowiony...